


Falling too Fast

by butterfingers69



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfingers69/pseuds/butterfingers69
Summary: After The Case Kim didn't see Harry for a while, but now he is suddenly here and Kim is confronted by his emotions.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Falling too Fast

There are never any slow days at the precinct, except for today. Multiple co-workers happened to finish cases within the same span of days and there aren't any urgent cases, currently. It leaves the office full of gossip and writing reports.

Word is that this is a bad omen, but you've never been a superstitious man.

Your mind drifts pleasantly as you look at the setting sun casting rays over the familiar, rusted skyline of Jamrock. You finished your report early and decided to take a celebratory smoke break for solving a satisfying case. You lean on the cool rail, nursing a small white cylinder when you hear the heavy door behind you open.

You glance over your shoulder, only briefly seeing a familiar figure. Your stomach twists, then you turn to fully see Harry Du Bois looking back at you with a wide smile on his face. You've only known this man for less than a week, you didn't expect to feel things when he returned. To be fair it was quite the week.

"Smoking early?" He asks.

You haven't seen him in three months and that is what he says to you?

You take in a breath of the calming fire. It centers you. "I don't have a case to go over at the end of the day," you explain while snuffing out the butt a bit early.

Anxiety pickles up your back, but you remain clam. It is a normal reaction when you're in more... complex social interactions. You aren't sure what is expected of you here, but surely Harry will lead the conversation. He was always good at that.

He walks closer, joining you on leaning against the railing. "I heard, was it fun?"

You clasp your hands loosely behind you. "Pardon?"

"Was the chase fun?"

Oh, it was. Even if you definitely got some bruises that will hurt tomorrow.

"I was doing my job."

"Yeah, but I still bet you had fun," Harry says, a knowing smile on his face.

It is now that you notice how much color is in his skin now, and the lack of smell. Was his hair always dark brown (on not oily-black)?

"It was satisfying to complete the case."

Harry gives a short chuckle that dissolves into silence. You will your eyes to stop staring, choosing instead to look at the horizon. Seagull cry overhead and your mind goes back to the swings in Martinaise. It is a memory that often surfaces in your mind.

You glance over to Harry, who is looking at you. He looks good.

You have so many questions, but you don't ask. No, you wait patiently for Harry to speak first.

"I missed you," is what he ends up saying in a small voice. It... does things to your heart you'd rather it didn't.

"I wanted to go right back to work after everything," He says in mirth. "Well, Jean and the others didn't agree so I went to get help for some of my issues. I'm sure someone told you."

You nod, "Yes, I was told you went to get help for your addictions and that no one even knew if you'd come back."

"Well I did!" Harry says with a proud smile, "Long story short, the first 90 days are the worst because your brain doesn't get the hint, and now it's day 90 and I get to work again."

You find yourself smiling.

"I learnt a lot, and well, basically now I have to see someone once a week and take some meds that help with the cravings."

You don't have first-hand experience with addiction, but you know from the outside perspective how hard it can be to not only admit needing to recover but sticking with it. A feeling swells in your gut resembling pride.

He looks expectantly at you.

"Good work detective."

His face pulls into a smile that makes you want to praise him more.

"So, are you enjoying living in Jamrock?" he asks.

"I still have my old place, unfortunately. It is hard to find the time to look for a place."

"Oh, that sucks."

You shrug, "I like driving."

Harry smiles, then look in the distance in thought.

"Wait," he says, "what if you came to live with me?"

You blink, almost saying no on impulse. Does Harry know how that sounds?

"I could help you find a place later, and that way you get to sleep more. My place is within walking distance."

Sleep, sleep sounds very good. Also, that way you can work later if you wish to. It totally doesn't have to do with your big crush on the man, not at all...

"I'm not against the idea," you say.

Harry smiles again, bright-eyed.

"That's great I'm not sure I would even want to live in that place alone."

You suppose he took that as a yes. If you simply being there will help his recovery who are you to say no?

"It is great to have you back detective," you say after a pause.

He puffs out his chest, "It is great to be back!"

You stay there for a while, neither of you willing to be the first to go, but soon Harry relents, and you follow him back to major crimes unit's offices. The room is mostly empty now, it seems that most saw today as an opportunity to check out early. Harry walks up to his desk, which is the one across from yours conveniently enough. You suppose no one wanted to sit that close to Harry. That or you are more obvious then you thought.

He turns to you, and now you notice you've been mindlessly following him. "Are you done for the day?" Harry asks.

"Yes, I am."

He shoves his hands in his pockets. "Want to grab something to eat? I'm starving."

"Sure."

There is a quaint diner within a ten-minute walk that you end up going to. You arrive at the small building with large glass windows that are lit from within. Harry steps up to open the door for you, it chimes as you both enter and a middle-aged woman greets you as you sit at the bar and order the only thing anyone gets on the menu; a burger and fries.

Harry taps his fingers on the laminated counter in some form of rhythm. He is seemingly just as fidgety as before, maybe even more so.

"So, what have you been doing the past while?" Harry asks.

You shrug, taking a sip of the provided water. "The transfer process took several weeks, other than that, and work, not much."

It is kind of sad that you are telling him the truth. You live for your job and your motor carriage, and the 57'th took that beauty away from you, so now all you have is your job. Maybe you should tell Harry you gave up the love of your life for him.

"How do you like the 41'st then?" Harry leans in.

"It is nice. The workload is high, and everyone treats eachother with respect most of the time. I like it."

Harry's smile fades. "I guess I don't really know much about it now... You probably know more than me."

So, Harry hasn't recovered his memories. Will he ever? It might be hard for Harry to integrate back in without them. Maybe working there will cause memories to surface.

"Yeah, I remember bits and pieces, but it is all foggy. I don't know if what I remember was even real, or just my emotions blowing things out of proportion," Harry says, as if reading your mind.

"That is unfortunate," you reply. You aren't really sure what else there is to say about that.

Your food gets placed before you and with the heavenly, greasy scent hitting you, you now realize how hungry you are. It seems like Harry has the same thought because you both silently eat your burgers. Afterwards you are both left to leisurely pick at your fries, watching the nightlife of Jamrock start up outside.

"I have been eating a lot more after coming off of everything," Harry says at some point.

"That makes sense."

"Yeah, well... I just... I kind of want to lose some weight and it isn't helping."

A part of you hopes he doesn't lose *too* much weight.

"As long as you aren’t developing a food addiction, I think you will be just fine. Worry about one thing at a time."

Harry sighs. "You are right I guess, but it still is annoying how hungry I get all the time. It is expensive."

"Do you cook?" you ask.

"A little. Not if I can help it though."

"Well, cooking is a lot healthier and cheaper,” you pause, hesitating before continuing your thought. “I could help teach you some time."

You flush at the invitation. You really hope he takes the offer but also wished you had never said so in the first place. Why do you do this to yourself?

"Really?" he asks, eyes bright.

"I'm not an amazing cook, but I could help if you want me to."

"Yeah, yeah that sounds really nice." He beams.

You find yourself smiling in response to his; heart growing fuzzy. You're in deep.

"How about tomorrow evening?" You ask.

"Yeah that works for me."

The way Harry says that makes you think that even if he isn't free that he would simply skip out on whatever it was to make the time for you. Or maybe that is just wishful thinking.

"Sounds good," you say.

Harry clasps his hands together, the gleefulness of a child on his features.

"Great, it's a date! You can even stay the night and see if you like being at my place."

You are glad you weren't drinking anything because it would be all over the table by now. You feel you neck burn. Can he really be the oblivious? There is no way... Also, why does that actually sound like a perfect evening?

You restrain your emotions, simply showing a small quirk of a smile. "I look forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to explore how kim sees harry, since the opposite is done more often (to be fair, we all have a crush on kim). also, thinking about how the hanged man case changed kim is interesting. yeah, thanks for reading!


End file.
